In the Shadows
by AKLNxStories
Summary: During a theft, the Hive Five and the Titans have a run in and two members of each team find something out about each other that neither team will like. (I'm terrible at summaries the story's probably better.) Rated T just to be safe, and maybe for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** everyone! So first off this is my first story I've ever made but I really hope you guys like it. If you find something you think is weird or bad about this story please go ahead and tell me I'll appreciate the advice! This chapters going to be really short because I'm still trying to figure out how to do everything xD. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1. **

Cold rain water splashed against my boots as I ran down the middle of the street and I choked on the relentless rain as I struggled to breathe. I ducked into an alley and gasped for air. I had been running nearly all night from that...thing. That thing that used to be my friend, my leader. I wanted to convince her to come back to the Hive Five, to lead us again, but I quickly dismissed the thought as I remembered being attacked by her just moments before. I rubbed my sore shoulder and peered around the corner. A few street lamps flickered in the suffocating darkness of night as my gaze swept across the street and the sidewalk.

I quickly retreated back into the alley when I saw her shadow. Her hair looked like two long, sharp horns as she approached my hiding spot. "Kyd, you know I don't want to do this." She called, her eerily sweet voice echoed throughout the street. I gulped and backed slowly toward the other end of the alley. I held onto a burlap bag that I concealed underneath my cloak as I moved silently.

"I just want the bag back, no one has to get hurt." I heard her voice again, this time it was laced with venom. I cursed myself when I tripped over a loose can near a dumpster. I fell backward and froze in horror as I stared at the approaching shadow. She turned the corner and smiled sweetly when she saw me on the ground. She held out her hand. "May I please have the bag back." She asked nicely with a huge smile. I just stared at her frozen with fear and defiance. _She used to be my friend. _I watched as her pink eyes began to grow more intense. _She wouldn't really hurt me. _

"The bag Wyykyd." She snapped walking toward me slowly. _Or would she? _I scrambled to my feet and kept the bag hidden under my cloak. I shook my head and locked eyes with her. "Fine." She growled clenching her fists. With that her hand shot out and a wave of bright pink slammed into me. I rolled across the ground and the bag flew out of my hands. Something had also fallen out of the bag. It was a communicator, but not one of the Hive's, it was one of the Titan's. I gasped and scrambled away from it. _Why did I have that?_ The girl had walked over and picked up the communicator.

"You can't run away from your real home. From your sister." She said emphasizing the word sister. I shook my head in disbelief. _I don't have a sister. _I said to her telepathically. _And even if I did it's not you! _She laughed and waved the communicator at me before turning and walking toward the road.

_Thud! _I gasped as I fell out of bed and onto the cold floor of my room. I looked around wildly expecting to see _her. _I slowed my breathing when I realized I was still in my room. My door suddenly slid open and my best friend See-More walked in. "You okay Wyykyd? We heard a thump." He asked looking around my room curiously. I nodded and looked up at my bed. "Oh. Another nightmare?" He asked. I nodded slowly and got up. "I guess that run-in with Jinx on our last job really got to you." See-More added. "C'mon man, don't let her get to you. She's trying to convert all of us." I simply shook my head unsurely and looked away. "Well, Gizmo wants to see us all in the hang-out room in a few, I'll leave you to get ready." See-More sighed and walked out of my room. I stared at the door thinking about my dream. It had been so real. Ever since Jinx left, Gizmo took her place as leader and trust me, it's not always easy to pull a job with that guy in charge. I walked to my closet and threw on my uniform, pulling my boots and gloves on. I finally wrapped my cloak around myself and walked out of my room.

"What's taking so long? Can't that creep just teleport wherever he wants?" I heard Gizmo's shrill voice from all the way down the hall. I scoffed and wrapped myself in my cloak, teleporting inches away from him. He yelped in surprise and fell backward onto the couch. He narrowed his eyes at me but I ignored it and sat down. "Anyway..." Gizmo began. "We're going to rob this place." He continued pointing to a small dot on a map of the city. I recognized it as the city museum. "There's a cool necklace there that's going up for auction soon. Jinx wants to buy it and we'll make sure she doesn't get it." Billy jumped in with a laugh. "Think of it as our revenge." See-More said with a smile. I smiled myself when I thought of getting revenge on Jinx, but my smile faded when I remembered our last attempt at stealing from a museum. Jinx turned over to be with that Kid Flash jerk. I huffed at the thought of running into her or the Titans on this job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I crouched down peering into the museum through the skylight. I watched with curiosity as Gizmo was lowered from the ceiling by See-More and Billy. Gizmo typed a few things on a computer and I watched as the red light on the metal door of the museum turned green. I was slightly impressed that he didn't screw up and activate the alarms like the last job. I covered myself with my cape and teleported next to See-More slightly frightening him. We waited until Mammoth pushed open the huge metal door and entered the museum. I looked around the museum eyeing everything carefully. "So where's this necklace suppose to be?" Billy asked looking as confused as See-More. "I thought Gizmo knew." Mammoth said scratching his head idiotically. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door that said: **Auction Items Employees Only**. "Oh! That makes more sense." Billy smiled walking clumsily over to the door. Gizmo was grumbling something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but I could only guess it wasn't anything nice. See-More strolled to the door alongside Mammoth and glanced back at me. "You comin' Kyd?" He asked. I shook my head and pointed to the door. "Oh, guard duty." He scoffed shaking his head at Gizmo. "What?" Gizmo snapped. "He's the quietest, I think it's useful that he can't talk unlike everyone else in this stinkin' group." I looked away and sighed. It's not that I couldn't talk, it was just that I chose not to. I didn't find it necessary unless it was imperative. I was more an observer than a talker, although I was grateful that one of my powers was telepathy. That way I didn't have to talk anyway. Well not technically.

I looked from left to right watching for any subtle movements. I could hear a few things breaking from the back room where my team disappeared. I wished that they would be just a little quieter for the sake of dignity. We were probably the most degraded of all the villains in Jump City. Heck, even our ideas for revenge were beyond stupid. A shadow suddenly blocked out the full moon that shone through the skylight. My head snapped up as I looked up, but the shadow was gone. I looked back down toward the door and jumped. It was the Titans "Museum tour's over Hive Five." Robin said whipping out his bo-staff. I looked around in a panic and stood in front of the door to try and buy my team some time. I narrowed my eyes and wrapped myself in my cloak before teleporting directly behind the Titans. I kicked Robin's legs out from under him and punched the green kid.

I almost laughed when I saw their immediate looks of confusion. The huge techno guy that destroyed my school turned around and tried to punch me but I quickly teleported away. _We have company, it's the Titans. _I said to my teammates telepathically. I heard the museum fall silently as the realization set in and I could almost feel the panic in the room. The silence was quickly broken as two familiar people burst through the doors. Jinx and Kid Flash. I stared in contempt at Jinx and I thought I caught a look of sympathy on her face. The green kid suddenly morphed into a bear and a girl with pink hair held two green orbs in her hands. I glanced at all the Titans nervously, each in their own attack stance. The green bear lumbered toward me growling and I grabbed my cape ready to teleport away.

"Wait!" I heard Jinx call as she stepped in front of me. The Titans gaped at her confused. "Jinx, he's breaking the law we have to stop him." The huge guy said. "Cyborg's right, it doesn't matter if you two used to be friends, he has to be stopped." Robin jumped in gripping the bo-staff tightly. Jinx looked at them with pleading eyes. "Just wait." She said again. The Titans exchanged a few glances but Robin nodded. "Kyd, we don't have to fight. You could become a Titan, like me. They won't hate you because of your past." Jinx said. I stared at her intently, almost accepting the offer but I quickly shook my head and attacked her with the edge of my cape. With that Robin pushed Jinx aside and leapt at me with the bo-staff. I stepped to the side and the staff snapped in half on impact with the ground. I teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground, then teleported again and punched the Cyborg guy. A sudden rush of air knocked me off my feet and I realized Kid Flash was still here. I got to my feet but I looked around when I heard a faint jingling sound. I looked down and saw the glimmer of a shiny bell around my neck.

I jumped and grabbed at it trying to tug it off but it was stuck tight. I saw the rest of the Titans doubled over with laughter and I used my cape to slash at the rush of air that ran past me. A few shadows blocked out the moonlight suddenly and we all looked up and saw the rest of the Hive Five scrambling to get away. "Looks like your friends are leaving you behind." A girl in a dark cloak said almost sounding bored. I simply smiled and shook my head which earned looks of confusion from the Titans. "Wait! Grab him he'll-" Before Jinx could finish her sentence, I grabbed my cloak and teleported onto the roof. I looked down through the skylight and waved to them before teleporting to the Hive Five's base.


	3. Chapter 3

**The more I look at the past 2 chapters the more I regret. I can tell that these aren't too good. But then again my first story. Any advice I seriously appreciate. Trying to write good at midnight, always challenging, anyway this is going to be a short chapter sorry about that. Enjoy :{ **

**Chapter 3 **

I sat on the cushionless couch of the Hive's base and rubbed my sore hand. I had been trying to pry off the bell for hours and to no avail. I watched with boredom and annoyance as the (not-so) great Hive Five built a pillow fort out of the cushions. I sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch tugging at the uncomfortable collar. Each time I pulled at it, the bell simply jingled which made me want to scream. "Hey, do you mind keeping all the jingling down over there, it's driving me nuts!" Gizmo complained as he carefully placed the final cushion on top of the fort. I got to my feet and began to walk to my bedroom but not before accidently running into the fort, knocking it down and completely ruining 3 hours of hard work. Mammoth leapt to his feet and shouted at me in protest. I covered my ears when Gizmo, See-More and Billy jumped in. _SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache! _I shouted telepathically, still covering my ears. The room fell silent, everyone stared at me in shock and I took my hands off my ears and stormed off. I hurried into my room and sat down at my desk burying my face in my hands. The blue girl had made a point, my 'friends' really had left me behind. Maybe it was because they knew I could teleport. Or maybe they just didn't care about me at all.

**Raven's P.O.V **

I sat on a stool in the kitchen rubbing my head as the Titans argued loudly. "Maybe if you had told us earlier then he wouldn't have escaped!" Robin snapped. "Well maybe if you had any sort of common sense you would have seen that he could teleport!" Jinx shot back stomping her foot. "Friends please, let us not argue over something this minor!" Starfire's soft voice cut through the harsh shouting of Jinx and Robin. Jinx huffed and crossed her arms while Robin straightened out and cleared his throat. "Starfire's right, instead of arguing we should just...Try to pinpoint where their next theft will be." He said quietly walking out of the room. I stared after him with relief. I thought it was completely stupid to get worked up over a petty crime. Although everyone had been pretty upset that the Hive Five kept escaping. "I can't believe those five losers are actually succeeding in something." Kid Flash sighed leaning against the elevator. Jinx nodded in silent agreement but stared at the floor with a stricken expression on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Kid asked walking over to Jinx and wrapping an arm around her. Jinx nodded slightly but then shook her head. "When I was talking to Kyd, it just seemed like he was actually thinking about saying yes to being a Titan. I could tell..." She muttered. Kid sighed. "Maybe he was going to but he thought he would be criticized." Jinx shook her head again. "But he wouldn't have been." I laughed and got up. "Well, you can't guarantee that." I said looking over at Cyborg and Beast Boy. The two were immersed in a video game, occasionally accusing each other of cheating. "I am sure that if this Wicked Kid of which you speak was to join us, he would be welcomed with hugs and smiles!" Starfire exclaimed giving herself a big hug and wearing her best smile. Jinx and I stared at her in disbelief while Kid Flash doubled over with laughter.

"Titans! I found something!" Robin announced, rushing into the room. He cut off Cyborg and Beast Boy's game, much to their dismay and put up a frozen video feed of the museum parking lot. "Watch this." Robin fumed with a dangerous look in his eye. He rewound the video to about the time of the robbery and I watched as the Hive Five leapt onto the roof of the museum. Billy Numerous and See-More were lowering Gizmo down into the building as Kyd Wykkyd materialized next to them. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, it was the same feed we had been looking over for the past few days. I was about to give up and walk away when I suddenly saw something move in the corner of the screen. It was a dark figure that was hard to identify. The figure was moving toward the skylight and stood beside Kyd for a moment looking into the museum. It was almost unnoticeable, like a shadow. Then suddenly, it retreated back down the side of the building in a single jump just as Wykkyd turned around. "Whoa, wait!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How come we never saw that on the original video?" Cyborg interrupted.

"I guess we just didn't notice it the first time." Robin explained crossing his arms. "But, what is the mysterious shadow in the video?" Starfire asked with a tilt of her head. I stared at the figure in the video for a long time and then gasped. "Not what, who." I noted, floating over to the screen. I took the remote from Robin and clicked a button on the remote that made the image bigger. I zoomed in as far as I could on the shadow and waited for the screen to adjust. When it finally did, my eyes widened and I felt the remote slip from my hand. I heard Starfire inhale sharply from beside me. "Is that..?" Beast Boy began. "Yep..." Cyborg broke in. I felt hate rising in my chest at the sight of the familiar face. "Slade." Robin hissed. All of a sudden the screen started to blur and a familiar face appeared on the screen. "Bumblebee!" Cyborg exclaimed with a smile. "Heya Sparky!" Bumblebee smiled back. Robin however stared at her intensely. "You called at the wrong time." I warned glancing over at Robin. Bumblebee nodded. "I know, I assume that you saw the video with Slade?" She asked becoming suddenly serious. Robin gave a curt nod and crossed his arms. "Do you know why he was there yet?" A different voice asked from off screen. "Not yet Speedy." Bumblebee replied. Speedy suddenly pushed Bumblebee out of the frame and sat down in her chair.

"I think it would be a good idea if we figured that out as soon as possible." He interjected. "Well that's what we've been trying to do." I scoffed. "Good, from now on we focus all our attention on that." Speedy said giving a nod as he cut the connection.

**Kyd's P.O.V **

_Snap! _I smiled in triumph as the collar fell onto the floor with a loud jingle. It took me two days to finally get that annoying bell off of me. All I had to do was pull hard enough and it eventually fell off. I sighed with relief and put my head down on my desk enjoying the peace and quiet. The peace didn't last too long though, because the bothersome ring of the communicator echoed throughout my room. I picked it up with a sigh and opened it. "Hey creep! Get down here we have an anonymous tip!" Gizmo barked in his obnoxious high-pitched voice. I slammed the lid shut and teleported into the main room. The rest of the team had already gathered around the screen. "This morning I got a call from a random person saying that there would be a utility truck bringing in some rare and valuable merchandise to this location." He said zeroing in on a spot on the map. "That's kinda close to Titan's tower isn't it?" See-More asked. Mammoth laughed. "Who cares as long as it means money." I shrugged and leaned against the wall rethinking my life choices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters, it's late but I wanted to get to a certain point tonight. Hopefully the future chapters will be longer. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Raven's P.O.V **

I took a deep calming breath as I approached the next chapter in my book. It was a quiet afternoon and Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed to keep their arguing to a minimum, with a little persuasion of course. I had been reading this certain book for a month and I was getting to the best chapter when: "ROOOOBIIIN! RAAAAAVEN! Speedy's on the TV!"

Beast Boy's obnoxious voice rang throughout the tower. I growled and put my book down. I burst into the main room and glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What did I say would happen to you two idiots if you-" I was cut off by an icy stare from Robin.

I composed myself and walked silently over to the TV not taking my eyes off of Beast Boy and Cyborg who were both cowering close to Robin. Robin scowled and shoved them away. The two quickly moved behind Starfire and whimpered. I rolled my eyes and looked at the oversized image of Speedy and Bumblebee on our TV.

"What do you want." I sighed. The two ignored my comment and began to murmur to each other.

"OK." Speedy finally nodded. "We've gotten an anonymous tip that the Hive Five will be robbing this utility truck tonight." A picture of the truck appeared in the corner of the screen. "It's actually coming from a port pretty close to your tower." Bumblebee chimed in. "Although as you know, they won't be taking anything... but..." Speedy paused. "You guys will be." We all exchanged a confused look.

"What do you mean we will be?" Starfire asked. "Aren't we the ones that stop the taking?" Robin nodded and looked at Speedy and Bumblebee confused. "Well, actually Bumblebee and I found something else out. We don't know exactly why Slade was at the museum, but we know someone who might." Speedy clarified. A picture of one of the Hive Five members, Kyd Wykkyd showed up on the other side of the screen. There was something oddly familiar about him but I dismissed the thought, I barely knew him.

"We think that all the Hive Five members have been conspiring with Slade, but this one was the closest to him in most videos we got." Bumblebee explained. "We also have reason to believe that Slade is building some sort of device that could be bad news, and the parts for it are in this truck."

My gaze shifted from the truck, to the kid in the corner of the screen. "So what do you want us to do about it?" Beast Boy yawned. "We want you to apprehend Kyd Wykkyd and see if he'll talk. We have to know what Slade is planning." Speedy said. "And we have Kid Flash there to help you catch him. Good luck." Bumblebee concluded. Robin nodded and cut the connection. Kid Flash arrived momentarily on the elevator carrying an unusually small folder. Kid Flash waved us all over and we sat down at the table as he opened the folder and began to read it out loud.

"So, Kyd Wykkyd as the ability to teleport short and long ranges. His skills consist of stealth and agility and he has sharp ends at the edge of his cape that can cut through steel. Watch out for those." Kid Flash joked. "But other than that not a lot is known about this kid, he's pretty mysterious." Everyone sat back in their chairs. "So, he can teleport, and he has a lethal cape, this should be easy." Cyborg smiled sarcastically. "How are we suppose to catch him then?" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Well, we can use the specialized net that Jinx made, it cuts off teleportation." Kid Flash suggested. We all stared at him. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Beast Boy scoffed. Kid smiled. "Because it's more fun to watch you attempt to use what little brain you have." Beast Boy seemed to think about this for a moment before realizing the insult. "Hey!" He pouted sinking into his chair. "Wait, wait. if we use a net, won't he just cut through it with his cape thing?" Cyborg asked. Kid Flash shook his head. "Nope, it's laced with some kind of tranquilizer residue so we have to be careful handling it." Cyborg looked impressed. "Man, that girl thought of everything." Kid's face lit up. "Yeah isn't she just-"

"OK, OK yeah, she's great you love her, let's just get this over with." I sighed eyeing the book I had abandoned. "Right, we'll figure out who will do what so we can catch this kid." Robin said staring at the info in the folder.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK Here's Chapter 5, hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Kyd's P.O.V **

I watched silently from the roof as my team approached the parked utility truck. I tried to hold back laughter when I saw Mammoth attempting to hide behind a dumpster. He might as well been wearing a huge blinking sign that read: I'M A CRIMINAL COME GET ME!. See-More was approaching the back of the truck with Billy while Gizmo distracted the driver which from my view looked like some sort of odd dance. The driver didn't seem to be buying it so Gizmo took out some sort of blow dart thing and shot the driver in the arm. He collapsed onto the ground and Gizmo shrugged and stuffed the tube back into his pocket. _This is going better than expected. _I thought to myself. I glanced nervously at the Titan's tower which was too close for comfort. I took a nervous breath and looked back toward the robbery. It looked like everything was going according to plan, which was weird. Nothing _ever _went according to plan.

A sudden, slight movement out of the corner of my eye got my attention and I glanced toward towards a nearby alleyway. I caught sight of a shadowy looking figure watching the robbery, then it appeared like it was looking at me. I quickly lowered my head so I wouldn't be seen. When I looked up again, the shadow was gone. I shook my head and continued to observe the robbery. See-More emerged from the back of the truck with a large box. Suddenly a large green ball of light knocked See-More off his feet. I bit my lip as I watched the box go flying out of his hands. I grabbed my cape and teleported quickly to make sure he was alright. I helped him to his feet and we both saw the Titans racing toward us. I quickly stepped aside as one of the Titans threw a green ball of light at me.

I swiftly dodged the ball of light and watched it disappear into the ocean. I turned just in time to see a girl with pink hair throw another green disc, then another and another. One after the other I dodged with amazing swiftness. However when I dodged the last disc I felt a gust of wind and in a second I was in the air. I came crashing back down onto the ground _hard. _I heard a sickening crack and I gasped in pain clutching my side. Both in my side and my wrist was excruciating pain. I lay there dazed for a moment before rolling to my feet. I winced in pain as my gaze swept across each Titan. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Starfire.

I found it odd that Jinx wasn't there, but I forced myself to focus. I painfully grabbed my cloak and teleported behind the Titans, only to run into a huge green tiger that was snarling and baring its fangs. I scrambled backward and nearly ran into Cyborg. I teleported once again to avoid being caught by the massive kid. Before the tiger could leap at me Mammoth barreled into it and it went flying into the brick wall next to me. Robin rushed over to help him and Starfire flew over to See-More to retrieve the rest packages from him. This left me with only Cyborg and Raven.

Kid Flash was mysteriously missing but I didn't have time to think about it because Raven shot a beam of black energy at me, which I swiftly dodged. I quickly teleported behind Cyborg and used my cape to slice off part of his mechanical leg. He shouted in surprise and fell to the ground but quickly gave Raven a thumbs up. Raven was still angry however, and she tackled me head on. We rolled across the ground and grappled with each other. When we finally came to a stop she had me pinned to the ground. Her shoes were holding down my cape and she used her hands to hold my arms down. I flinched as she tightened her grip on my injured wrist. I attempted to yank it free but she held it tight and I gasped in pain. "You're hurt so you can either come quietly, or come the hard way." She said.

I struggled to get away from her for another moment before lying still and acting like I was giving up. As soon as I felt her grip loosen I wrenched my good hand free and landed a good punch across her face that sent her flying to the side. I rolled away from her and got to my feet feeling an intense pain in my side. Raven's eyes suddenly turned even redder than mine and she grabbed me and slammed me against the wall of the building. "Big mistake." She hissed. All of a sudden what looked like an oversized eye hit her from the side and knocked her off her feet. I glanced over and saw See-More giving me a big thumbs up. I smiled at him and moved away from Raven quickly. Without warning I felt a something heavy land on top of me and fell to the ground almost instantly. I grabbed at whatever was holding me down and I realized with horror that it was a net. I grabbed my cape and attempted to teleport but it wouldn't work.

"That net was specially designed by Jinx, so in other words, you're not going anywhere this time." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Kid Flash standing over me. I felt sudden rage build up inside of me and grabbed my cape and slashed at the net once which allowed an opening I could crawl through. Kid Flash squeaked and dashed away as I dove through the hole and scrambled to my feet grabbing my side in pain. I suddenly felt heavy and weak, like I was made out of jelly. I looked down and saw tiny particles of purple dust on my cloak. _Tranquilizers. _I realized a little too late. I stumbled over to the truck and saw that See-More, Gizmo and Mammoth were no longer there. They left me. My eyelids felt heavy and I began to sway on my feet and looked around disoriented. _No, stay awake._ I saw a few people approaching me but I no longer knew who they were. _Stay awake. _I thought as I shook my head to clear my foggy thoughts. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at the blurring figures approaching me slowly. "_Do you think it's the tranquilizers?"_ I heard someone ask. They sounded far away and a little odd. _"Most likely." _I began to feel even less unbalanced and my eyes began to droop. _"They work that fast? Wow faster than me!"  
><em>

I felt suddenly calm, like I was drifting into a dream. _"Well don't let him hit road again!" _I heard someone shout. I groggily realized I had fallen, but someone had caught me. I slowly looked up and saw a pair of angry, yet gentle violet eyes, then nothing but calming darkness.

**Raven's P.O.V **

I got to my feet in time to see Kyd Wykkyd stumble over to the truck and look at something uneasily. _He must be realizing that his 'friend's ditched him. _I thought to myself. I saw everyone getting to their feet. Everyone carefully approached Kyd as he swayed precariously, holding onto the truck.

"Do you think it's the tranquilizers?" Beast Boy the genius asked. "Most likely." Robin responded watching Kyd as if he might grow claws and attack us.

"They work that fast? Wow, that's faster than me!" Kid Flash laughed. I watched as Kyd slowly lost his grip on the truck and he shook his head.

"Don't let him hit the road again!" Starfire exclaimed. I saw him begin to fall and without thinking a rushed over and caught him carefully. For a moment we locked eyes until he slowly closed his and fell into a deep sleep. I set him down gently on the road and looked around wiping dirt off my cloak.

"What?" I snapped at all the staring faces. Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned devilishly and I rolled my eyes. "If you bring that up _ever, _I will make sure you two never sleep again." I hissed. The pair immediately shut up and stared straight ahead. I looked back at the kid now sound asleep on the ground. "Now what?" Asked Beast Boy. "Now we bring him back to the tower and see what he knows about Slade." Robin explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to thank the one person who's actually been reviewing so far, tvfan69. Thanks so much for the support and advice! Here's Chapter 6 hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Raven's P.O.V**

I wanted to scream in frustration. Why did Robin have to put me in charge of watching the little batman copy? I full heartedly blamed Beast Boy and Cyborg for this whole mess. I crossed my arms and eyed the unconscious shape of Wykkyd. We had to put him in a room surrounded by dozens of little particles Jinx created that would weaken Kyd's teleportation abilities. She made a pair of handcuffs that had the same particles so we could move him if we had to. Still, I had to wonder if Kyd actually did know anything about Slade. He seemed to be as oblivious to him as we were. I grabbed my communicator and flipped it open.

"Robin, how long did you say I had to wait here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Until he wakes up, then we can ask him what he knows about Slade." He responded, clearly distracted by a heated battle occurring behind him. I huffed and blew a strand of violet hair out of my face. "How long will that take?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It could be another few hours until the tranquilizers wear off but I don't know for sure." He said looking over his shoulder at an explosion. "I have to go." He added quickly before turning off his communicator.

I growled in frustration and fell back into the spinning chair near the glass. I stared up at the white ceiling and closed my eyes. I had finally finished my book but I regretted it quickly, as I no longer had anything to read. I looked over into the cell and stood up when I saw Kyd begin to stir.

_Pssh, sure a few hours. _I thought to myself resenting Robin for his lack of estimation skills. _I guess I have to do this on my own then. _

**Kyd's P.O.V**

The calming darkness I had been sucked into at the docks had slowly faded as I began to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them again as a bright light shone in my face. I tried moving my hands but it felt like they were glued together. I sat up feeling a dull pain in my side and looked down at my hands. They were held together by a pair of metal handcuffs laced with what looked like small purple powder. I shook my head shoving away the grogginess of sleep and looked around. I was in a bright white room that had a single metal door and glass window in it. I huffed and began to tug at the handcuffs but stopped when I felt instant pain in my wrist. It was then I was aware that it was wrapped in some sort of small cast.

_I guess that moron Kid Flash broke my wrist... _I thought to myself slowly and gently tugging at the handcuffs. _And a few ribs. _An unfamiliar voice said in my head. Someone was communicating with me telepathically. I looked around frantically trying to locate where the voice came from. The huge metal door suddenly slid open and I saw a tall girl wearing a blue cloak standing in the doorway.

_Raven. _I greeted telepathically. She simply glared at me and walked over. She grabbed my good arm and hauled me to my feet.

"I have a few questions for you." She said her monotone voice echoing off the walls of the empty room.

I titled my head. _How curious. Am I under investigation, Sherlock? _I asked playfully.

Raven didn't seem amused as she half lead, half dragged me down the hallway. My attention faltered as I looked at her pale skin and violet hair. She almost looked like me, only I had black hair and I almost _never _took off my cowl. When we got to a door marked, Interrogation, she stopped and unlocked the door with her dark powers. She shoved me inside and followed, clicking the door shut behind her.

"Sit." She snapped pointing to a chair on one side of a table. I gave her an 'Are you serious?' sort of look and eyed the chair. She returned my look with an angry glare and I decided it would be best not to mess with her. I walked over and sat down at the table uncomfortably trying to free my hands from the cuffs.

"What do you know about this guy?" Raven asked throwing a picture on the table. I looked at the picture and saw the face of a man with a mask on. One said was bronze with one eye showing, and the other was black with no eye. I remembered seeing him once, talking with a blonde Titan by the docks. If he was a good guy I didn't want to help find him. My gaze flicked up to meet hers and I cocked a brow. She stared at me impatiently, tapping her fingers on the table. I shrugged and shook my head pushing the photo back toward her. I guess my look of 'confusion' wasn't good enough for her because she reached over and grabbed my injured wrist, twisting it slightly to the left. I gasped and winced in pain.

"I asked you if you knew him and I want an answer!" Raven shouted her eyes suddenly growing red, like mine.

I stared at her with wide eyes before frantically shaking my head. Raven loosened her grip slightly and narrowed her eyes. "You're sure you don't know _anything _about this guy?" She asked again. I shook my head again trying to pull my wrist away from her.

"Hold on a minute." A voice said. The voice didn't belong to Raven. I looked up and spotted a small speaker on the wall. I recognized the voice as Robin and I looked around confused. Suddenly the door opened and Robin himself walked in carrying a small box. Raven released her grip on my wrist and I flinched away from her.

"Wow, you got here fast." Raven remarked with an impressed expression on her face. Robin ignored her and locked eyes with me.

"If you don't know anything about that guy, then why were you stealing parts for a doom's day device for him?" He asked placing the box on the table. I stared at him with disbelief and confusion. I thought the Hive Five was just stealing museum artifacts. I shook my head and stared at the box. I got a sinking feeling that the Hive Five was wrapped up in much more than a petty crime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been kind of busy. So here's Chapter 7, it might be short. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

I gaped at the box that contained part of an explosive inside. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. Robin and Raven stared at me doubtfully.

"You're saying that you and your friends had no idea what you were stealing, but you stole it anyway?" Robin asked crossing his arms. I shrugged. To be honest I wasn't sure if the rest of the HIVE knew or not. Raven glared at me, her cold violet eyes seemed to look straight into my soul.

"Maybe he didn't know." She suggested leaning against the wall. Robin shook his head.

"Who goes into the city to steal something they know nothing about?" He asked anger laced his voice.

I looked around the dimly lit room and sighed, acting like I was bored. "Why isn't he saying anything?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because, he doesn't talk unless it's 'important'." I heard a familiar voice intervene over the speaker. The door suddenly swung open and Jinx walked in. I simply stared at her and crossed my arms leaning against the chair. Jinx rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Just because I turned good doesn't mean you can't say hello to an old friend." She chirped with a smile. I narrowed my eyes. _You are _not _my friend. _I snapped telepathically. Jinx made a pouting face to mock me and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you don't have to be rude." She sighed. Robin and Raven exchanged a confused glance and then eyed Jinx. Jinx noticed the look and smiled.

"Oh, we're just having a chat telepathically." She explained.

I shook my head in disbelief and looked away from her. _Look Kyd, just tell us what you know about the device and we'll let you go back to your band of losers. _Jinx said telepathically. I stayed quiet staring at the floor. Robin began to move toward me aggressively but Jinx stopped him.

"I'm talking to him, just give him a chance." She said. Robin narrowed his eyes but backed away. Jinx sat down on the other side of the table and continued to talk to me. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't able to hear her obnoxious chipper voice inside my head.

_Kyd, Robin and I aren't going to wait all day. We need answers in order to figure this out, don't you want to clear your name? _She asked with a convincing look of concern on her face.

_You don't have to act like you care about me Jinx, you and I both know you don't give a crap what happens to me. _I responded attempting to hold back tears.

Jinx's face fell and she genuinely looked hurt. _That's not true, your my friend. _

_Was your friend. Not anymore. _I sighed and continued to stare at the floor with an emotionless expression on my face.

_I still want to be friends though… _She said softly.

I felt the anger build up inside me and I stared straight into her bright pink eyes. _Then you should have thought of that before you betrayed us! _I hissed quickly looking away.

I could tell that she was on the verge of tears but I didn't care. She didn't care about the HIVE, so why should I care about her? I sank into the chair and huffed avoiding her harsh, hurt gaze.

_Kyd, I don't think you knew what you were doing, but we need you to tell us so that we can help you. _Jinx finally said after a few moments of intense silence. I shook my head slightly and refused to talk to that traitor any further. Still, she almost didn't sound like a traitor, she sounded like she did want to help. I didn't want to believe her but there was something that kept telling me to. A million questions were swarming in my head. Why didn't the HIVE tell me what we were stealing? Why did they not fight very hard to get the things back? Why haven't they come for me yet? _Why _did they _leave _me? I bit my lip and finally looked at Jinx.

_I didn't know that's what we were stealing._ I began nodding to the box._ I thought that we were just hitting a museum truck like usual. No one told me what we were stealing specifically, and no one told me why. _

Jinx titled her head but then nodded and stood up. "He was telling the truth. He doesn't know anything, he's probably just as confused as we are." She announced with a sigh.

Raven shrugged and Robin stared at the wall with a doubtful look on his face. After a few moments Robin walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. I immediately felt stronger. I had no idea how much not having my powers drained me.

"Go." He said gesturing to the doors. I got up silently and moved toward the doors. "Raven, Jinx, show Wykkyd the way out." He added before walking out the door himself.

Jinx walked past me without a word or a glance and I felt a pang of guilt. _Maybe I was too hard on her. _I thought to myself as I walked out the door. I rubbed my wrist gingerly as I entered the hall and looked back at Raven who had a sympathetic expression on her face.

_Sorry about your wrist, I was too aggressive. _She said telepathically.

I looked at her in surprise and shrugged. I suddenly felt an odd, draining feeling as Raven walked closer to me. It was like someone had hit me with another tranquilizer. I glanced back at her and saw that she had a hand on her head. Was she experiencing the same nauseating feeling? I shoved the thought from my head. That would make no sense at all. "Hey Raven keep up." Jinx called with a smile. Raven blinked a few times and shook her head before quickening her pace to keep up with Jinx. She brushed against me and a sudden bright light blinded me. An invisible force slammed into me, knocking the breath right out of me and before I realized it, I was on the floor gasping for breath. I blinked as the bright light subsided and I saw Jinx hovering over me. _What just happened? _

**Raven's P.O.V**

I shut my eyes as the blinding white light slowly faded and I put a hand to my pounding head.

"Raven! Raven, are you alright?" I heard someone ask. The voice sounded far away and the sound of it made my head hurt even more. I felt someone lightly shaking me, but it was like my senses had completely shut off. My eyes blinked open and I looked up at the blurry face of Robin. "Raven?" He asked again giving me a gentle shove. His voice sounded normal again and after blinking a few times he wasn't as blurry.

"Kyd!" I heard Jinx's voice call out.

I glanced over and saw Kyd laying on the floor a few feet ahead of me. Jinx knelt down beside him and shook him slightly. Kyd moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, a confused expression on his face, but he didn't move at all. Even I could barely move. I slowly sat up and rubbed my sore head. Kyd did the same and looked at me. He looked surprised, probably because we had both fallen, and glanced at Jinx nervously. "Raven what happened?" Robin asked helping me to my feet. I shook my head slowly.

"I have no idea…"


End file.
